


A Tacky Valentine’s Day Proposal

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Barry has been waiting for this night. He's got it all planned out. It's Valentine's Day, he's reserved a table at Iris' favorite restaurant, and he's arranged a special surprise for dessert. It's going to be perfect.Until, Iris mentions how tacky she thinks it is to get engaged on Valentine's Day.





	A Tacky Valentine’s Day Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Barry's not a speedster in this story!

Barry's leg was bouncing under the table, almost as nervously as his fingers were twiddling on top of the table. Tonight was the night. Ever since he and Iris became friends, he knew she was the one. After years of being just friends, a few months ago, they'd finally found themselves in the right place to become more. In no time, it was clear that they'd always been more, now they were just acting on it.

It was their first Valentine's Day together. Barry got the idea to do this at Christmas, when Iris reminded him about the year he gave her a replica of her mother's wedding ring, and he'd been planning ever since. This time, the ring was Barry's mothers. He'd gotten it from Joe a few days ago and given it to the waiter a few minutes ago. She didn't know Barry or Iris, but when Barry told her his plan, she was more than happy to help. 

The was for Barry and Iris to enjoy their meal, at their perfect table, looking out over the water. Then, order Iris' favorite dessert, mint chocolate chip ice cream. The restaurant presented the ice cream in the shape of a flower. In the middle of that flower, would be the ring. 

Barry would take Iris' hands, tell her the story of how his great-grandfather got that ring to propose to his great-grandmother, and how it's passed down through generations in the Allen family. He'd finish by telling Iris how she's always been his family, his home, his life, and ask her to marry him. 

Barry thought it would be the sweetest, most romantic proposal. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she saw the ring. Or, the looks on their friends' faces when they told the story of this night. Barry was imagining it, smiling like a dork, when he noticed Iris approaching.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." She said immediately.

Barry didn't mind. He stood to greet Iris with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi." He whispered in her ear.

She giggled, "Hi."

"You look so beautiful."

It was true. Iris was wearing a strapless, white, cocktail dress, with roses embroidered on the bottom. 

Barry pulled out her chair and Iris sat down.

“Sorry I kept you waiting.” Iris apologized again. 

Barry shook his head. “It’s fine. Actually, it’s kind of nice to not be the late one.”

Iris smiled. “Now that I think about it, you haven’t been late for any out dates since we started going out.”

Barry looked at her with a twinkle in her eyes. “You’re worth being on time for.” 

The memory of those words was like a shared blanket, bringing them together in tenderness and making them feel warm.

Iris bowed her head and smiled. Barry loved moments like this, when he charmed her into looking bashful. It was so cute.

“Wine?”

The waiter was standing next to their table and holding a bottle of some fancy wine Barry couldn’t properly pronounce. 

“Please.” Iris replied, offering her glass.

Barry did the same.

“Let me know if you need anything else.” The waiter said.

She and Barry exchanged excited, knowing glances before she walked away.

Barry sipped his wine. “So, what was it that held you up?” 

“Oh,” Iris huffed. Her expression of happiness melted to one of annoyance. “You know, Casey?”

Barry vaguely remembered that name. Iris had mentioned Casey once or twice when talking about her day at CCPN.

“Her boyfriend showed up with flowers, chocolate, and this big teddy bear. It was this big spectacle.” Iris explained.

“Sounds romantic.” Barry thought aloud.

Iris made a sour face. “It was so cheesy. But that wasn’t it, once he got the attention of everyone in the office, and everyone was fawning over what a cute couple the are, he proposed.”

The tone Iris used would be better suited to describing a crime than a proposal. It confused Barry. 

He leaned back in his chair, his brows furrowed. “That sounds really nice. What’s the problem?”

Iris gaped at him. “Uh, it’s Valentine’s Day!”

“And?”

“And, that means it’s the tackiest day of the year for a proposal.” Iris declared. 

Barry gulped. This was bad.

“I mean, come on, there’s no originality. It makes the whole gesture feel forced because the holiday is all about romantic gestures. It’s like the cliche commercial for an engagement ring acted out in real life.” Iris elaborated.

Barry felt like he’d been punched in the gut. This was very bad. 

“Just pick a different day and give it some more meaning. Any other d-”

“Are you lovebirds ready to order?”

The waiter was back. Barry looked at her in horror, but apparently failed to communicate that the plan was off. 

“Be sure to save room for dessert.” The waiter said. “We have the best ice cream in Central City.”

Why did she have to say that?

Iris licked her lips. “Mmm, well, if it’s that good,” She looked devilishly at Barry. “Why don’t we just skip right to dessert?”

A slew of curses went through Barry’s mind. This was a disaster.

“I’ll have mint chocolate chip.” Iris ordered. “What about you, babe?”

Barry choked a little trying to find his voice. “I’m uh- not in the mood for dessert.”

Iris tilted her head. “What? Why not? You’ve been talking about how great the dessert is here for days. That’s why you picked it.”

“Um- uh- I-”

“Why don’t I get you two an extra large serving of mint chocolate chip?” The waiter offered. “That way, you can share.”

“Perfect!” Iris said, before Barry could protest.

The waiter trotted off. As Barry watched her go, he felt more nauseous the closer she got to the kitchen.

Iris rubbed her hands together mischievously. “Ice c-”

“I have to go to the bathroom!” Barry announced, a little too loud.

“Oh, ok.” Iris said, taken aback.

Barry bumped the table as he got up. His eyes searched the restaurant, but their waiter must’ve still been in the kitchen. The door to the kitchen was in plain view of Iris. There was no way for Barry to get in there, talk to their waiter, and get back without Iris noticing. He was panicking.

“Everything ok, babe?” 

Iris’ voice shook Barry from his frozen indecision.

“Yeah.” He lied. “Just trying to see where the bathroom is.”

Iris pointed directly behind Barry, where a sign reading ‘Restrooms’ was prominently displayed.

Barry laughed nervously. “Good eye.”

“Thanks...” Iris said half heartedly.

Barry hastened away. He knew he was making a mess of the night, but didn’t know how to fix it. He couldn’t go through with a proposal Iris would hate, but he couldn’t think of an excuse to get out of the restaurant before the waiter brought their bejeweled dessert. 

A splash of cold water of his face helped Barry calm down. He looked at himself in the mirror, mentally yelling at himself to get it together.

‘You’ve got to do something. This is making it worse. She suspects something. You need to get back out there and act normal. Just a regular date night. When the dessert comes, just grab the ring before she realizes it was even there. Problem solved. You got this. Now, go! What if the waiter brings it while you’re in here? Run, Barry, run!’

When Barry sat back down at their table, Iris looked wearily at him. 

“Something wrong?” He asked her, projecting his own feelings.

She reached for his hand, her hold reassuring.

“Barry, you know there’s no pressure on tonight, don’t you?”

He scrunched up his face in mock confusion. “Yeah, of course. Why would there be pressure.” 

“It’s our first Valentine’s Day as a couple, and I know you like to go all out, but I’m fine with a simple dinner. You don’t have to feel bad it’s not something bigger, or feel like you’re going to mess it up” Iris put her calm to his cheek. “I’m happy just to be with you.”

Her soft heartedness quelled Barry’s anxiety, bringing him to a moment of genuine calm. He turned his head slightly and kissed her wrist.

“I’m happy just to be with you too, Iris.”

Barry’s calm was brief. Over Iris’ shoulder, he saw the waiter coming, platter of mint chocolate chip ice cream in hand. Barry gulped.

The waiter presented the dessert with a dramatic, “Voilà!”

Iris smiled and picked up her spoon, ready to dig into the ice cream.

Barry realized there was no way he could pluck the ring off without Iris at least noticing he took something off the tray. That would be too suspicious. Sweat dripped down the back of his neck as he weighed his options. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do, just that he needed to act fast. Before the waiter could set the tray down, allowing Iris to see what was fashioned in the center, Barry grabbed it.

“I’ll take that.” He said, trying to sound casual.

The waiter, apparently assuming this was part of the proposal plan gracefully bowed out. Less gracefully, Barry used his bare hand grab a fistful of the ice cream in the center-and the ring-and shoved it into his mouth.

Iris gaped at him.

The sharp edges of the diamond were painful on Barry’s tongue as he tried to maneuver the ring to the front of his mouth. He didn’t dare swallow, fearing the ring could slip down. 

“Barry, what the hell are you doing?” Iris whispered.

Mouth dripping mint chocolate chip, Barry mumbled, “I’mb hungaray.”

Most of the ice cream had melted at that point and Barry couldn’t help but swallow. The ring was pressed against his cheek. He couldn’t spit it out yet, Iris was staring at him.

It wasn’t a good idea, but it was the only one Barry had, so he shoved another handful of ice cream into his mouth.

“BARRY!” Iris shrieked.

A second mouthful was too much. The ice cream was so cold, Barry bent over, his teeth in agonizing pain. 

“Mmmaaaaahh” He moaned.

The spectacle had caught the attentions of most of the other couples in the restaurant. They looked on in disbelief. Iris cringed. Barry felt bad about embarrassing her, but this was going to get worse before it got better. 

Unable to hold it in a second longer, Barry opened his mouth, and a waterfall of bile-looking ice cream with chunks of half melted chocolate spilled out. Several people gagged at the sight. Among the sea of regurgitated ice cream, Barry saw the ring. He fell off his chair, onto his knees to pick it up inconspicuously.

“Oh my god, Barry.” Iris jumped up and went to his side. She helped him stand.

“I’m ok.” He told her. “Stomach ache.”

She rubbed his shoulder. “I’m going to take you home.” 

He nodded in agreement.

 

At Iris’ apartment, Barry sat on the couch, sipping ginger ale for his ‘stomach ache’. 

“Do you want another?” Iris asked.

“No, thanks you. I’m good. I’m feeling a lot better.”

Iris sat down next to him. Her deep brown eyes look deep into him, like she was examining his soul.

Perturbed, he frowned back at her. “What?”

“Where you going to propose at the restaurant?”

Barry was blindsided. “What? N- no, of course not, no.”

Iris didn’t falter. Her lips parted ever so slightly, and the hum, “Bear,” escaped.

Barry cracked. He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and head in his hands. “How did you know?”

“It’s the only explanation I can think of for you acted so weird tonight.”

Mortified by his behavior, Barry closed his eyes. “Iris, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok.”

“No, it’s not.” He insisted. “I was an idiot. I made a fool of myself and ruined your night. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, no. You didn’t ruin anything. I did! I’m the one who’s sorry. I never should’ve said all that stuff about getting engaged on Valentine’s Day. It was so stupid. You were being so thoughtful and romantic, and I was like the grinch of Valentine’s Day.”

“No you weren’t. You deserve a special proposal that you love.”

“The proposal doesn’t matter!” Iris said, wrapping her arms around Barry. “All that matters is that we’re in love.”

Barry smiled feebly. He watched Iris’ eyes change from the soul seeking assuredness of before into a tentative gaze. 

“And,” Iris took a deep breath. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Barry’s heart fluttered. “You would’ve said yes?”

Iris laughed. “YEAH! I love you, Barry.”

“Even though, it was going to be a tacky, Valentine’s Day proposal?”

She smirked. “You would’ve made it perfect.”

Barry relaxed, leaning into her, their foreheads pressed against one another.

“I love you, Iris. All I’ve ever wanted is to be with you.”

“That’s all I want too.”

“Then,” Barry lifted his head. He fumbled through his pocket and pulled out the ring. “I have something to ask you.”

The ring in one hand, Iris’ hand in the other, Barry got down on one knee before her.

“Iris West, will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Iris cried. “Yes, a thousand times yes!”

Tears sparkled in her eyes as Barry slid the ring onto her finger.

“It’s beautiful!” She gasped.

Barry surged up to kiss her. In that moment, it didn’t matter that his plan went wrong. All that mattered was he was with Iris. They were engaged. It was perfect.

Barry’s hands cradled her face. “I love you so much.”

“I love you!” Iris replied, alight with happiness. She looked from Barry to the ring. “You washed this off though, right?”

“Yes.” Barry laughed.

“Good, because that was really gross!”

They both giggled as their lips met for another kiss.


End file.
